


bonfire heart

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Jun's plan is simple. Wish Conrad happy birthday, hand him a gift and hide before he will open it, just in case he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	bonfire heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts).



> Late happy birthday fic for my lovely <333  
> It's a part of Quaranting Challenge, prompt: campfire.  
> Did I steal the title from James Blunt? You bet I did :p  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jun's plan is simple. Wish Conrad happy birthday, hand him a gift and hide before he will open it, just in case he doesn't like it. Conrad doesn't make it easy, though, because he smiles widely and pulls Jun into a hug that feels both like a torture and a blessing.

It's not a crime, to have a tiny little crush on your training mate, right? It's probably a totally normal thing to happen all around the world, that's what Jun is telling himself, but what happens next escapes all his plans and predictions.

"Would you join me and my family for the celebration?"

"Uh, what?" Jun asks, vaguely imagining some party with all grandparents and aunts and cousins that would probably make him feel terribly awkward, and Conrad grins.

"So, we have this thing that we go camping for my birthday and it's like, the coolest part of the year. And I thought, maybe you'd like to join, it would be so great? I swear it's the best fun-"

Conrad keeps talking, and Jun gapes, not able to process all the information he's receiving. Conrad, invites him for camping. Him. Camping. Jun's never done that before but it must be nice, right? Nature and all of that, and Conrad, and-

"Yes, I will go! Need to ask my mom but I think she will be okay."

"Cool!" Conrad smiles, fingers tightening on the envelope in his hands, and suddenly Jun remembers what he has given him and his cheeks are flaming.

“I, uh, will text you!” he squeaks, walking backwards towards the exit “Can’t wait for camping!”

* * *

Jun hates camping, and he feels terrible about it. 

The place is nice, he has to admit. It’s a pretty green meadow, a narrow patch of green between woods and a lake. It’s quiet, and there is almost no phone reception, but this is something he was kind of expecting, so it’s not that bad. He manages to text his mom, waits for her reply and then turns the phone off. 

First thing, Jun tries to help with putting up tents, and he is so clueless about it he feels just embarrassed Everyone is absolutely nice to him and say it’s okay, even when he trips and collapses on one of the tents and they have to fix it. 

Second, there are mosquitos. Jun came prepared, he has his mosquito spray and a long sleeved shirt, and somehow they still manage to bite him, and it’s itching so bad he wants to cry. 

And then, the campfire. It’s supposed to be pretty and romantic, but of course Jun turns out to be a smoke magnet and after five minutes his eyes are watering and his clothes and hair smell terribly. Still, he tries his best to keep on smiling, because it’s Conrad’s birthday trip and they’re all so incredibly nice, showing Jun how to prepare a meal over the flames and engaging him in all conversations. 

Conrad is as great and friendly as always and Jun can’t help but wonder if he has already opened the gift. Probably yes, but he isn’t making any comment. Maybe he has misinterpreted and there is nothing to talk about? 

The smoke keeps swirling in his nose and forcing tears to fall down his face, and Amelia smiles with sympathy, somehow managing to look great and why the hell mosquitos are ignoring her? 

“Maybe you’d like to jump into the water. You’ll feel so much better.”

“And I’ll find something for the bites.” mrs Orzel says, and Jun nods, grateful.

“Come, we gotta wash all of that away.” Conrad says, standing up and putting hand on Jun’s shoulder. 

“Just don’t go too far!” 

Water in the lake is nice, not too cold and pleasantly soothing Jun’s skin. It’s late, but he can see pretty well in the moonlight and faint orange ray coming from the campfire. Jun relaxes, but only for a moment, and then Conrad swims closer and Jun’s heart flutters, because he looks so nice, with a smile on his face and hair shining with silver. 

“I didn’t have a chance to say, but I loved the gift. Thank you.” Conrad says and Jun nods, considering diving under the water just in case Conrad can see his blush. 

“Good. I’m happy.” 

“You know I love Romeo and Juliet, but I’m kind of curious why you gave me two tickets?” Conrad asks, raising his eyebrows, and Jun almost chokes on the water. 

“Just, uh, you can take Amelia, or mom? Or, uh, a date.” Jun blurts out and Conrad nods very seriously before breaking into a grin.

“Well then I hope you’re free next Friday.”

Jun gulps and nods, and Conrad laughs shortly, splashing some water on him. 

In the end, Jun decides to love camping, because all the inconveniences seem to fade away when later they sit under a starry sky, with a fire slowly dying down, and his head on Conrad’s shoulder.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
